


Firsts

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not quite pining, Pre-Relationship, Short Drabble, more like they’re just starting to see each other as more than friends, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: The first time Kyoya really smiled at Haruhi she had been half-afraid he was going to try and murder her.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a part of my other Ouran fic, but it didn’t really fit with the narrative so I decided to post it as a stand-alone drabble.

The first time Kyoya really smiled at Haruhi she had been half-afraid he was going to try and murder her. It was the only explanation why the usually cold teen would look at her like that, with an edge of fondness so faint that he must have been unaware of it himself as his eyes met hers from across the music room. Despite her misgivings, she couldn’t see any signs of scheming from the other teen, and something about his face told her he was being genuine. She offered him a soft smile back before turning away, afraid that the moment might shatter if she lingered any longer. 

The Shadow King of Ouran was in that moment, to her, just a boy. A boy with a _really_ nice smile. There was something light and pleasant about the thought, and Haruhi let it carry her through the night and well into the next day. A few people asked her why she seemed cheerful, but she brushed the questions off, too busy glancing at the dark-haired teen from across the room, wondering if he had even remembered smiling at her and pointedly ignoring the fluttery feeling in her chest when he looked her way again. He wasn’t quite smiling but his gaze was soft. So was hers.

(Spoiler alert: he did remember.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time that Haruhi had caught Kyoya’s attention, holding him as an unwilling captive, had been an otherwise mundane afternoon. The other hosts had gone home for the day but Kyoya, ever busy, had stayed behind to calibrate their budget and experiment with new merchandise. He had expected to be alone, but Haruhi had asked to stay with him, claiming she had studying to do. Surprised but not unpleasantly so, Kyoya had hummed in acknowledgement then promptly shut her out of his consciousness so he could focus, the pair sitting in opposite seats at one of the tables. 

Time passed quickly and by the time Kyoya looked up from his laptop the sky was beginning to darken outside of the music room’s windows. He looked at his companion, only to find that Haruhi’s head lay atop one of her open school books, hair mussed and lips parted in an impromptu nap. 

Maybe if she had been a stranger Kyoya would have scoffed at the sight, but instead he felt a faint tug of something warm in his chest. There was something endearing about seeing the sensible girl so unguarded. She was always pushing herself as hard as possible, so he could understand why exhaustion would finally claim her now. _She looks so peaceful._ The teen caught himself thinking.

Kyoya rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes as he brushed the train of thought off forcefully. _Don’t be a sentimental fool._ He thought to himself. The teen worried for a moment, that he had been spending too much time around the other hosts, that their flights of fancy had finally poisoned his rational mind. 

Nonetheless he was still gentle as he shook her shoulder to awaken her. And when she smiled at him, too dazed from sleep to remember the inhibitions that normally would have kept her from such an unguarded gesture, Kyoya felt that same tug in his gut again.

He did his best to bury it, but allowed one corner of his lip to quirk upward in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome.


End file.
